User talk:The Ultimate Dude
I wasn't on the visual editor. The help page wasn't in-depth enough so I didn't know what to do. Guess I'm not as good at this Wikia thing as I thought. �� The Ultimate Dude (talk) 00:26, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: picture Do you have a picture I can add? -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes. You can use the on on the concer's full page The Ultimate Dude (talk) 03:41, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :You have to show me where i can get the picture or upload it yourself. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:12, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:News_MIKU_EXPO_640_426.jpg :The Ultimate Dude (talk) 20:31, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay. Thanks. I'll try to put things in order. :::-- Bunai82 (talk) 02:05, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks. You're a gigantic help. While you're at it, please remove the dead links from the page. There's one that says "Since" at the top of the page, which leads nowhere, and one that says "Concerts" right before the list of MMD concerts, which just takes you back to the top of the page. :::The Ultimate Dude (talk) 04:29, July 23, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! :) The Ultimate Dude (talk) 18:23, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Matsuri Da Diva 2014 If there are only fives songs, I would like for you to practice creating a concert page. Use the "Preload template" and choose "Concert" article. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I tried that, and when I previewed it, it was a jumbled mess. I'd reather leave it alone then make a bad page. If you're too busy at the moment, I'm willing to wait. If the page gets made, please notify me. :) Here's some info for anyone who needs it. Diva Desu was also performed at the beginning and the concert was 39 minutes long, and in Tokyo. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 00:00, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :If you are editing in "Visual Editor" mode, go to your "Preferences" and turn it off. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:09, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I just didn't know what to do because the help page wasn't in-depth enough. I guess I'm not as good at this as I thought. �� The Ultimate Dude (talk) 00:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :I can do the page but you are going to need to learn how to edit these types of pages. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:49, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I just hope that it's easier next time. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 06:30, August 11, 2014 (UTC) MAIKA's TNT Thanks for the advice, I'll give him the info. Fingersoop (talk) 14:07, July 24, 2014 (UTC Any time. I just wanted to make sure that Bunai knew that concert even EXISTED. :)The Ultimate Dude (talk) 17:09, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:The MMPORG Addicts Anthem At least as far as the original producer is concerned, "ONLINE GAME ADDICTS SPRECHCHOR" is the official English title.... see his YouTube upload of the song. So I would just leave it. (: It's a good question, though. It would certainly be nice if we could include both English titles in the template, but alas, the template is just too small. Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:11, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Sounds good. I just saw the localized English title and was like "why not?" Well, thanks for explaining that. �� The Ultimate Dude (talk) 17:10, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Magical Mirai 2014 Can you please link me the blog? I went to the concert and saw Last night, good night performed. Powers38 Talk 01:29, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Found it. Can't argue with official blog, however, I'm sure last night was performed since I remember my shoulders were so damn tired. Powers38 Talk 01:34, September 2, 2014 (UTC)